This invention relates to processes for the preparation of acetone-formaldehyde-resorcinol resin compositions, to the resins so prepared, to adhesives prepared therefrom and to methods of using such adhesives.
It is an object of this invention to provide 2-stage acetone-formaldehyde-resorcinol resins that are hydrophilic and thus water-washable; are storage stable for extended periods of time; and can be combined with curing agents such as formaldehyde to yield adhesives that cure rapidly to an insoluble, infusible state at an ambient temperature of 25.degree. C. Another object is to provide adhesives that will form high-strength, durable bonds to wood and other porous substrates. A further object is to provide adhesives the cure speeds of which can be conveniently varied by varying the pH thereof.